No Touching Allowed
by xXCrimsonBlueXx
Summary: or Hands. It all started with a dare. A silly dare really. "Why not a week?" Gakuen Hetalia AU Oneshot, Dennor


**AN: I've had this idea for a while, and I feel a bit bad that I didn't make it a bit longer or more detailed.**

**Either way, I hope you like it ^^**

**Mathias: Denmark**

**Lukas: Norway**

**Eric: Iceland**

**Shen: Hong Kong**

**disclaimer: No poseo nada de la serie Hetalia**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It all started with a dare.<p>

A silly dare, really.

"Mathias. I bet you couldn't keep your hands off Lukas for a day."

Mathias looked up from where he was, in fact, touching Lukas. Ruffling his hair to be precise.

"Lizzy? When'd you get here?" He asked curiously, not noticing the venomous glare being directed at him.

Elizaveta sighed and softly shook her head, "I was here the entire time. But nows not the time for questions."

Mathias grinned, pocketing the hand that had previously been on the Norwegians head. "Of course I can!" He let out an obnoxious laugh before adding, "A day's no biggie. Why not make it two?"

"Why not three?" Elizaveta countered, smirk in place.

"Why not a week?"

"Why not-"

"I think a week's about good enough." Mathias interrupted, before she could add anymore.

Lukas looked up from pinning his hair back, looking questioningly at Elizaveta before asking, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Elizaveta giggled, "Since when have you _wanted_ Matty to touch you? Is there something I should know about?"

A frown. "That's not what I said."

(They both ignored Mathias's protests that she had said _hands _not touching in general)

Lukas cocked his head, as if surveying the situation. "So you're basically saying, that Mathias can't touch me all week. And if he does, I get compensated, in some sense or form."

Elizaveta smirked, nodding. "Yup, that's about it." she spun to face the dejected Mathias, "And don't think about cheating. I'll have someone on your tail." She grinned eerily before leaning closer and whispering, "Even while you sleep~" She giggled before running off, calling after her, "Just kidding!"

Mathias gulped at the retreating figure of the Hungarian. "Man. Sometimes that women just scares the shit out of me."

"Makes sense you'd be scared of the girl."

"Gender doesn't matter with her! You saw what she did to Francis when she caught him sneaking around her and Roddy's house." He chuckled, pulling an arm back to sling it over Lukas's shoulder before jerking to a halt, chuckling lightly at his friend's raised eyebrow and mumbling, "Almost forgot already!"

Lukas laughed slightly, just barely a chuckle, but the rarity still caused a smile to break out on Mathias's face, and he gave another boom of laughter before saying, "Well, guessing we got a week of that ahead of us, huh?"

**-Monday-**

"Um, Roddy? What are you doing here?" Mathias asked hesitantly, opening the dorm door to see the pianist had been a surprise.

Roderich huffed, adjusting his glasses, "Please don't call me by that atrocious nickname. Eliza told me I was supposed to watch you today."

Mathias's eyebrows shot up into his not-yet-gelled hair. She'd actually gotten people to watch over them. "Um. That's... nice I suppose. Right well, I gotta (gel my hair) get some stuff, but we'll be ready to go in a few, kay?"

"I suppose."

Mathias gave a smile in return and he explained quickly to the inquiring Lukas before hopping into the bathroom, quickly getting ready before leaving and getting herded out by an irritated Lukas.

"Whoa, why're you so pissed?"

"Its barely two months into the year, and I've already been late three times." He growled, briefly nodding at Roderich before hurrying through the building, skidding out in a somehow dignified fashion. "Thanks to you." he added.

Mathias paced along beside him, restraining the desire to tuck away the loose strand of hair that had flown out during Lukas's rush and was now lilting in front of his eyes. Every now and then it would bump into the small silver cross by his ear, causing another strand to fall out. He remembered when he had bought the ornament for his friend, the first year they had known each other. They'd only been friends for a few months, but on Lukas's birthday Mathias had still tried his hardest to find a gift specially for Lukas. The cross was meant to be the cross on the Norwegian, and also Danish, flag. He knew how much Lukas missed his home from the fantastical tales he would tell of trolls and mythical beasts.

It was the only time he could truly see a smile on the Norwegian's face, and he revered it more than somewhat necessary.

"Matty?" He heard Roderich and Lukas ask together, and he screeched to a halt, snapping out of his reverie.

"Oh! Sorry about that, musta drifted off or whatever." He said apologetically.

They rolled their eyes simultaneously and entered the school, branching off to separate directions with Roderich's assurance that although he may not be with them, Elizaveta would most certainly know if anything happened.

Mathias rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pants pocket. "Geez, why does everyone have no faith in me." he grumbled.

Lukas snickered, finally pushing back the irksome hair. "Because you broke the school statue."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"Because you 'accidentally' pulled the fire alarm in first year."

"That was Alfred's idea!"

"And, of course, there's the fact that you're gilbert's friend."

"Thats-" Mathias paused, the sentence registering in his brain. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Elizaveta just doesn't like him."

Mathias grinned, hopping down through the banister to the lower hallway, holding out his hand for Lukas to come with him, before drawing it back and looking up at him. "Uh, I'm not sure how to get you down from this..." He said, it having become a ritual.

Lukas rolled his eyes and positioned himself between the bars. "It's fine, I can do it myself." He landed nimbly, like a cat onto the level below him.

Eh, then why? Mathias thought, before snapping back to reality by the Norwegian calling his name.

"Coming!" He called, forgetting about the original question.

**-Wednesday- (Because nothing happened on Tuesday)**

Apparently due to some compromising evidence the Hungarian had on the Swiss, Vash had been watching over them during lunch, if a bit intently.

"You have some stuff, right... there." Mathias said, leaning in and pointing to the left cheek of Lukas, who swatted the air near his hand and wiped it away with a napkin.

Lukas stood abruptly from his seat, picking up the scattered books and pens. He turned to his brother and friend, (and begrudging Swiss) and announced, "I have to go to the library. See you later."

Eric nodded before continuing to ignore the outside world in favor of reading the novel Shen had recommended. Mathias smiled and waved his friend away with an enthusiastic good bye.

After all, normally their goodbyes consisted of Mathias practically mauling Lukas with a large hug, to which he would most likely receive a whack on the head or some other IQ-lowering incident. He was beginning to miss the hugs and, surprisingly, even the injuries.

The existence of brain cells was a very dangerous thing after all.

The strange thing was what happened in their dorm room, with no one to watch over them (though Elizaveta's parting words rang in his head every day) and they were alone. He would always push them to the back of his mind, but he continued to feel the urge to kiss Lukas's fingers.

It was an odd urge all right.

He could understand wanting to hug the other man, even the slight wave of desire to simply look at his eyes for a few minutes that would wash over him every now and then, but this was just... odd.

**-Thursday-**

He realized the reason when Lukas jumped off the banister again.

It was the mixture between the power, and the delicacy. He could feel in the fingers, obviously not _really_ feel, he had a bet to win and all, but he could feel how strong they were. They could hold up his entire person, and every now and then when Lukas did particularly well at something he would notice the way he would clench it, a bit of power coursing through his hand, an example of him at his best. But then it was so delicate at the same time.

When Lukas held a pen, he held it like an artist. It didn't have the tight grip of an enthused author, but rather the deftness of a gymnast or a musician. It flowed to his thoughts.

So the urge only grew stronger. He felt the need to intwine their hands, combine their power and-

"Mathias!" Mathias looked to his side to see Lukas looking at him dubiously, "Again, really?"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Norge..."

He followed behind him, relieved at finally having found the cause of what had seemed to be his newfound hand fetish. Now if only he knew what made him want to kiss those lips...

**-Friday-**

Elizaveta sighed, setting down her binoculars and turning to her partner-in-crime.

"Kiku. Why is it taking so long?" she whined, keeping her voice to a low whisper.

Kiku lowered his own binoculars, before responding, "It has been a while. I believe we must initiate plane 'Alpha v Beta.'"

Elizaveta gasped before smiling in what could only be described as evil. "I've been waiting for that."

* * *

><p>Berwald and Mathias hated each other. They didn't try to deny it, and no one thought they did.<p>

But Berwald and Lukas were on perfectly amicable terms. Ever since they had roomed together sophomore year, the only year Mathias and Lukas hadn't been roommates, they'd been fairly decent friends.

But that didn't stop it from being a surprise when Tino and Berwald approached the pair on Friday.

"H'lo." Berwald said gruffly, a glare, though it may have been a smile for all he knew, sent in Mathias's direction.

Tino beside him acted the opposite, beaming brightly and chirping, "Hello!"

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, Berwald looking cautiously around the room as if there was someone watching him, before he tousled Lukas's hair and left, bringing Tino with him. "W'll, b' th'n."

But that was enough to make Mathias snap.

Suddenly Lukas was jerked from his position, and he found himself being dragged through the halls by Mathias, who finally stopped when he saw an empty room and pulled them in, shutting the door behind him.

He growled something about stupid bets and stupid swedes, before locking the door.

"You pulled me." Lukas stated bluntly, facing Mathias. "That's against the ru-" before he could finish he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, the Dane clinging onto him as if letting him go would end the world.

"Mathias?" Lukas most certainly did _not_ squeak, to which Mathias pulled back and placed a palm on the other's face.

"I can't do it." He said, as he stroked Lukas's cheek. "Every glimpse of you, even just your finger or your ear," He groaned and pulled the hand back, running it through his hair. "I don't what's wrong Norge, I just couldn't do it. It seems I really can't go a week without touching you."

To the side, Lukas was lightly blushing, but to those who knew him, he was scarlet as the Norwegian flag. He had a hand curled up below his cheek, itching to stroke where the Dane's hand had been seconds ago.

Mathias resignedly smiled at him, his arms laying loosely by his side. Somewhere,far in the back of his mind, Lukas was desperately wondering why those hands weren't wandering his face anymore, weren't causing those shivers to run up his spine. Mathias had just said he couldn't go without touching him, so shouldn't this be a perfect opportunity? Lukas ignored this part of his brain, instead dropping the hand and looking at Mathias.

Mathias smiled again, "So Norge, can you listen to my selfish wish?"

"...?"

"Can you let me hug you when I see you? Can you let me pat you on the back when I want to? And can you put up with me for at least the next months, because I don't think this is going to end anytime soon." Mathias pleaded, looking up at Lukas with the most ernest eyes he had seen on a human before.

Lukas flustered for a few seconds before covering his eyes with his hands, as if to keep himself from looking any longer at the waiting man.

"What do you mean." He mumbled. "It's not as if I had the power to stop you anyway."

Mathias beamed, before drawing him into another hug, nestling his nose into the crook of lukas's shoulder, noticing the smell he had never smelt before.

One of the hearth, and... peppermint. Certainly the opposite of the icy Norwegian he knew. He wrapped his hands around Lukas's, his fingertips brushing against the faint pulse he could feel jittering on Lukas's wrist.

And it was like that, just moving back from an embrace, their hearts racing and faces red, that they first kissed.

Because it just seemed right at the moment.

**-Epilogue-**

Mathias looked warily up at the smirking Elizaveta standing above them. "Okay, fine. I lose. What do I have to pay?"

Elizaveta giggled, Kiku joining in as if they had an inside joke before she smiled widely and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything."

Mathias looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before she sighed and added, "No really, you've given me more than enough already."

* * *

><p><strong>Matty comes off as a bit of a hand fetishist in this... sorry about that XD<strong>

**I hope you liked it~**

**Please review~**


End file.
